Jembatan Merah
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Setiap tanggal 10 November kami berbondong datang dari berbagai kota untuk berziarah ke Taman Makam Pahlawan Surabaya di mana "Bidadari November" kami kuburkan. Kami, berikut keluarga kami, berdoa penuh khidmat di kuburan seorang perempuan, pahlawan kami, yang sesungguhnya tak kami kenal yang kedudukannya sangat misterius sampai kami beranak-pinak di berbagai kota besar dan kecil


*Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto*

*Jembatan Merah*

*Publish By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

.

Setiap tanggal 10 November kami berbondong datang dari berbagai kota untuk berziarah ke Taman Makam Pahlawan Surabaya di mana "Bidadari November" kami kuburkan. Kami, berikut keluarga kami, berdoa penuh khidmat di kuburan seorang perempuan, pahlawan kami, yang sesungguhnya tak kami kenal yang kedudukannya sangat misterius sampai kami beranak-pinak di berbagai kota besar dan kecil di seantero pulau Nusantara ini.

Dewi ini, siapa pun dan apa pun namanya, tanpa sengaja atau disengaja, telah menyelamatkan nyawa kami, tujuh pejuang, yang sebenarnya tak cukup berjuang, punya banyak alasan untuk menghindar dari pertempuran karena tak punya peluru cukup, yang sesungguhnya tak punya keberanian cukup.

Hati orang siapa bisa menduga, bahkan Tuhan pun tidak (nah, ada gejala murtad). Tapi Tuhan tak bisa ditanya. Kita hanya bertatap wajah dengan diam. Ruang lengang, waktu pun beku. Tak bisa kita memaksa kalender bicara karena ia sudah banyak berujar tentang hari-hari penuh berkah atau penuh pertempuran, setahun lamanya. Hanya kita yang tak bisa menebak padahal seribu dugaan dalam diri perempuan yang duduk di depan kami ini. Alangkah bodohnya kami ketika seorang di antara kami memaksanya mengaku : Kamu mata-mata musuh. Perempuan itu cuma diam bagai beban di pundaknya membenamkannya.

Memang banyak musuh kami: Jepang, Belanda, para penghianat, mata-mata, dan para komprador. Tapi kenapa perempuan di depan kami ini cuma diam saja? dia tak membela diri? Apa dia stress? Apa dia pemberani? Apa dia menantang kami untuk menggunakan kekerasan?

Hari itu kami terjebak di dalam gedung-gedung yang sudah hangus terbakar di sekitar Jembatan Merah. Kami bertujuh: Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, dan aku, Naruto. Dengan empat bedil, tiga pistol, sebelas peluru, dan perut kosong, kami tak bisa lari karena kami sudah terkepung hampir tiga hari.

Kenapa Belanda-Belanda itu tak mau menyerbu kami? Seandainya mereka merangsek masuk, pasti kami keok. Apa mereka mau menyiksa kami dengan mati kelaparan?

Jangan-jangan perempuan ini hantu, begitu akhirnya pikiran kami menabrak jalan buntu. Ketika kami tak bisa ke mana-mana, perempuan itu begitu saja teronggok di ruangan, duduk diam mematung. Perempuan yang elok. Perempuan yang tak pernah tersentuh debu pertempuran. Perempuan yang selalu tersimpan di dalam kamar yang wangi. Kelihatannya begitu.

Kami bertujuh duduk di lantai mengelilingi perempuan itu. Sekali-kali Sai dan Kiba menjenguk lewat jendela menyigi tentara Belanda yang bersiaga di bawah dengan persenjataan lengkap. Juga panser.

"Kalau kamu bukan mata-mata, apa kamu bidadari?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat kami tertawa.

"Baiklah," kata Shika, "Kamu pasti dewi yang diutus para dewa untuk menguji kami." Ah, omongan yang bertele-tele.

"Perempuan yang bikin lapar," kata Chouji yang membuat kami tak bisa menahan tertawa.

Tentu saja tertawa kami cekikikan saja. kalau ketawa kami keras pasti kedengaran Belanda-Belanda yang di bawah itu. Betul-betul biadab, mereka mau menghukum kami dengan kelaparan. Mereka sangka kami akan menyerah karena lapar, betul-betul Londo-Londo itu minta ditempeleng. Nanti dulu. Tapi perempuan ini siapa? Jangan-jangan sundelbolong. Ah, si sontoloyo Sai selalu omongannya soal hantu melulu. Sedikit-sedikit genderuwo. Sedikit-sedikit wewegombel.

Tampang Sai sih persis Londo Didong. Tubuh jakung, hidung mancung, kulit kurang garam alias albino, cerdas, kritis, ilmiah, pemberani. Tapi, minta ampun Kanjeng Nabi, otak demitnya ngudubilah, genderuwo melulu yang berjubel uyel-uyel di benaknya.

Pernah, pada suatu malam di hutan Mojokerto, Sai lari terbirit-birit dari rerumputan semak hanya karena merasa dipeluk kuntilanak. Ia marah ketika kami semua terbahak-bahak yang mengakibatkan Belanda mengetahui posisi kami dan menghujani kami dengan rentetan tembakan beruntun. Alhamdulillah, tidak ada yang gugur dalam pertempuran itu.

Pernah pula Sai kami hukum karena dalam pertempuran malam selalu bikin ribut. Kami semua marah lalu memerintahkan Sai sendirian untuk menyerbu sebuah kubu pertahanan darurat Belanda di kawasan Sidoarjo. Sedikit pun ia tidak takut. Malah ia sombong mempertontonkan keberaniannya. Kubu pertahanan Belanda ia obrak-abrik yang membikin Londo-Londo itu kalang kabut dikiranya diserbu besar-besaran. Sai kembali dengan rampasan dua pucuk bedil dan satu pistol.

Lucunya, Sai suka bertempur di malam Jumat di mana menurut pikiran klenik kami dan sudah menjadi keyakinan masyarakat Jawa, di malam itu segala macam hantu bergentayangan. Sai punya seribu alasan untuk keluar di malam Jumat meski kami malas-malasan. Ada saja alasannya. Katanya, bertempur di malam Jumat itu penuh berkah. Bahkan ia berani pergi sendirian tapi ujung-ujungnya ia kembali lari tunggang-langgang karena merasa dihadang banaspati.

Lalu kami mengambil kesimpulan, meski ketakutan tapi Sai sebenarnya kasmaran sama hantu sampai ingin bertemu dengan lelembut itu setiap saat. Ha ha, Sai sungguh menjadi hiburan kami sehingga kami semakin sayang kepadanya.

Nah, sampai dengan munculnya sang bidadari di ruang menemani kami saat ini, Sai merasa dikabulkan doanya. Ia berjalan mengelilinginya menatap dengan takjub si ayu. Tentu saja kami tak membiarkannya memonopoli Venus itu sendirian. Mungkin karena perempuan ini cantik dan mengiurkan sehingga kami tidak rela kalau cuma Sai yang mengaguminya.

Dalam keadaan ketakutan, kami memujanya. Di saat mau begitu mendekat dalam kepungan pasukan Belanda, kami rela jatuh cinta kepada Aphrodite ini. Ya, apa boleh buat.

Pada malam kelima pengepungan itu, kami semua jatuh tertidur karena kelaparan. Sasuke dan Neji yang kami tugaskan berjaga, tak sanggup menganjal pelupuk matanya. Ketika kokok jago subuh membangunkan kami, tergagap kami karena sang bidadari lenyap. Kami memarahi Sasuke dan Neji karena kelengahannya berarti maut bagi kami.

"Kamu berdua harus dijatuhi hukuman mati," kata Kiba sambil menunjuk dada Sasuke dan Neji. "Tapi baiklah, kami enggak mau kalah sama Lincoln, kami penuh belas kasih pada kamu berdua."

"Bangsat!" maki Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan. Aku tertawa. Sadar, kami ini gerombolan anak-anak muda, sekitar 19 dan 23 tahun, yang bertempur karena tak ada jalan lain, juga rasa malu pada para orang tua yang gigih berjuang melawan penjajah.

"He, lihat," teriak Sai sambil melongok keluar jendela.

"Alhamdulillah," desah Chouji setelah ikut menjenguk ke bawah.

Lalu kami ikut melihat ke bawah. Pasukan Belanda yang mengepung kami telah pergi. Bagaimana mungkin, kami yang sudah sekarat kelaparan ini sebenarnya sangat mudah digebuk, kok malah ditinggal pergi.

Satu, dua, tiga hari kemudian, ketika menyamar ke kota, aku dan Shikamaru melihat kerumunan orang di Jembatan Merah. Makin lama makin banyak orang berdatangan di jembatan itu.

Beberapa orang tampak sibuk di bawah jembatan. Ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu, aku dan Shika ikut turun ke bawah jembatan.

"Masya Allah," teriak Shika sambil menyibak orang-orang itu.

Aku terkesiap sesaat tak bisa bernapas ketika melihat perempuan yang tergeletak di tepi sungai itu.

'Bidadari kami' tewas dengan dada kirinya bersimbah darah. Secepatnya aku dan Shika membopongnya pergi. Kami harus berlari kilat membopong jenazah batari menyusuri gang demi gang, jangan sampai terlihat serdadu Belanda. Di ruang yang hangus, kami baringkan 'dewi kami'. Shika berlari menghubungi teman-teman sedang aku terduduk menatap 'bidadari penyelamat' yang telah jadi mayat yang dengan ikhlas mengorbankan nyawanya untuk keselamatan kami. Air mataku deras berlelehan mencoba memahami cerita singkat yang mengores sejarah perjuangan kami, anak-anak muda yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Atas kesepakatan bersama, kami menguburkan 'Bidadari November' kami di Taman Makam Pahlawan pada malam hari. Di sebuah pojok tanah yang sedikit tak kami harapkan terlihat, dengan cekatan kami menggali dan memasukkan jenazahnya dan menimbunnya kembali, sementara Sai meraung dengan memukuli tanah di sisi kuburnya sambil mengaduh-aduh. Sambil berdoa sekenanya kami semua menangis tersedu-sedu sampai subuh.

.

Fin!

.

Hai-hai minna-san! :D

Kali ini saya publish cerpen yang saya temuin di koran. Karena isinya menarik-menurut saya- saya jadi tertarik untuk mengetiknya di Ms word. Sebenarnya cerpennya ini udah lama lho, ini cerpen dari Koran Jawa Pos di tahun 2008.

Keseluruhan cerita tidak ada yang saya ubah, paling-paling cuma nama doang yang saya ganti dengan chara-chara Naruto. Maaf ya kalau kesannya ga cocok sama setting ceritanya.

Makasih! (^^)b


End file.
